Final Fantasy X: Gakuin
by Rikku-Gal03
Summary: Tidus and Yuna go teenage! Rated R for later chapters.
1. First Day

Note: Final Fantasy X and all related characters are property of Square Enix. ****

Final Fantasy X: Gakuin

Chapter 1: Her First Day ****

(Tidus' POV)

Tidus Blitz was not a morning person. Sure, he had been when he was younger, but who wasn't? He could remember waking up at seven o' clock each day, just to see his dad go off to work. Each time he hoped that his dad would say that he loved him. Perhaps that was too much to ask for, but maybe he could show any sign of care for his only son. _Speak of the devil, _he thought. 

Jecht banged twice on Tidus' door, then let himself in. "Your mom says it's time to get up", he said, a pathetic look of self-gratitude on his face. Tidus moaned and shielded his face with his pillow. "Well, ya gonna get up, or are you gonna cry about it?"" Jecht gave a hearty laugh and walked out the room, slamming the door behind him. That did it. Tidus leaped out of bed and threw his closet door open. He threw on a pair of underwear and slipped his varsity jacket over his shoulders. He pulled on his jeans and pushed his shoes on his feet. Finally, he gelled his hair, making absolutely sure it was the same style it had been all year. _I'll pass for popular_. With no time to spare, he shrugged his backpack on and ran downstairs.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me it was time for school!", shouted Tidus, while making a quick breakfast out of chocolate and marshmallows. As always, she wasn't paying attention to a word he said. She was too busy listening to whatever Jecht was doing. Tidus rolled his eyes and made his way out the door. The sun was unusually bright this morning, and the slight chill in the air made him reconsider not wearing and under shirt. _No, I'm already late enough as it is_, he thought. He rounded the corner and leaped over the fence just in time to see the bus driving off towards school. "No, wait for me!", he yelled, hoping that the bus driver would see him in the rear-view mirror. No such luck. _Crap_. Down the street he ran, digging through his backpack and muttering to himself. He found what he was looking for. With no time to lose, Tidus launched the blitz ball into the air. Just as he had planned, the ball ricocheted off a nearby street sign and onto the door of the bus. It came screeching to a halt, giving Tidus enough time to catch up. The doors swung open and the bus driver gave him an angry glare. "Heh heh, sorry", he said, shrugging his backpack on and walking towards the back of the bus. 

It was there that he found his best friend, Wakka Sed, jamming to his newest CD, Auroch Anarchy. He plopped down next to his red-headed friend and pulled out his headphones. "Hey", he said, "you know they're gonna confiscate that at school." Wakka sighed. "Ya, but I figure dey can't hide anything from me." Tidus and Wakka both laughed this time. The next half-hour was spent laughing at the ugly chicks and day dreaming about the hot ones. It was around this time that the bus stopped at a new place. The doors swung open and Tidus and Wakka couldn't help but stare. 

Two visions of loveliness had just stepped on the bus. One was a brunette, with short, shimmering hair. Her eyes sent a tingle through Tidus' whole body. One was a pale blue, much like a cloudy night while the green one reminded him of an emerald diamond. The other was a wild, yet stylish, blonde. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail with the exception of two braids, which hung loosely at her neck. She wore a pale green vest and a red-orange tank top. Around her neck hung a pair of loose goggles. The girls giggled with each other, and then took their seats up front. "Damn, she's hot", Tidus whispered under his breath, as he admired the wonderful brunette. Wakka had his eyes on the blonde. "Can't argue with you there, brother." For the remainder of the ride, the boys stared longingly at the mysterious girls. When the bus finally came to a stop at Spira Heart High School. Tidus hopped out of his seat and continued to leap over each seat in front of him until he was in the first row. The girls laughed while the boys whooped. Even the brunette had to cover her mouth to stop herself from giggling. He bowed and thanked his wonderful audience as he stepped off the bus. 

Minutes later, History class began. The teacher, Mr. Auron, stood firmly and attentively in front of the class. His face, with a scar running across one eye and a glare in the other, was fierce and solemn. However, anyone who knew Auron could tell you that he was a kind man with a great deal of sarcasm in his voice. "Well, class", he began, "I see the regular group of raging hormones is here. All except for one, that is." As if rehearsed, Tidus came strolling through the door. "Tidus, your tardy as usual", Auron said, a smile forming from the curves of his lips. "Making out again?" The class chuckled at this. Tidus slightly blushed and sat down in the fourth row. "All right, class, I believe we left off with Guado Customs and Traditions. If you look in page 325--." 

Before Mr. Auron could finish, the brunette and her friend walked into class. "May I help you, young ladies?", Auron asked. The blonde shoved a piece of paper into Auron's hand. "I see. Class, I'd like to introduce you to your new classmates. This is…" The blonde stepped forward. "I'm Rikku", she began, "Rikku Albid. And this is my friend Yuna Lezka." The brunette blessed Yevon, as did everyone else. "You two may take your seats", Auron said. "Yuna, please sit next to Tidus, the dimwit in the fourth row. Rikku, please take a seat next to Donna." The girls sat where instructed, and Mr. Auron continued. Yuna began to scribble something on a piece of paper, then folded it up. She then dropped it to the floor and kicked it in Tidus direction. Tidus spotted the note and carefully picked it up. After making completely sure that Auron was wrapped up in whatever he was saying, Tidus unfolded the note. It read:
    
    Hi!

I'm Yuna. I saw you're little act today on the bus. I thought it was pretty funny. So, what periods do you have?

Tidus exchanged glances with Yuna, then wrote back:
    
    You liked that, huh? I aim to please. Here are my classes

History- Mr. Auron

Biology- Ms. Magus

Family- Ms. Shelinda

Shop- Mr. Cid

PE- Mr. Ronso

English- Mr. Jyscal

What are your classes?
    
     Tidus handed the note back to Yuna. She read it, then smiled. After scribbling her reply, she handed back to him.
    
    Wow! Those are all my classes! I take shop because my uncle teaches that class. Rikku takes it too (she's my cousin).
    Tidus grinned at Yuna. She tossed her head to the side and smiled. Just then, Mr. Auron cleared his throat. "Would you two like to share something?", he asked. He was standing over Tidus' desk. They both shook their heads, and class continued.
    It was now third period and time for Family Class. Tidus sat next to Wakka, who was too busy talking to Rikku. _It's only been two periods and already he's making his move_, Tidus thought. Ms. Shelinda entered the classroom with about 20 freshmen following her. Everyone seemed to be talking excitedly about the freshmen. "All right class", Shelinda began, "these here are students from Mr. Ansem's Family class. As seniors, I expect you to be on your best behavior. I will now put you in pairs. Let's see… Barthello, you're with Selphie… Rikku, I think I'll put you with… Riku…. Tidus, you'll be with Sora…" Tidus didn't need to hear anymore. He walked over to Sora, who was sitting in the corner, adjusting the straps on his backpack. "Howdy, I'm Tidus", he said, extending his hand out for Sora. Sora looked up at Tidus. "H-hi. I'm Sora." Tidus laughed. "So I've heard", he said, "So, Sora, what do you like to do?" Sora thought for a minute. "Well… I like to play Blitz Ball." Tidus' eyes widened. "Hey, me too. Are you any good?"
    " I guess. How about you?"
    " Yeah. I play for the school team. You should try out some time."
    "I don't know if I'm _that _good."
    "Well, I could help you."
    "Really?"
    "Sure, why not?"
    Just then, Ms. Shelinda rang her bell. "Okay, seniors, please give your partners a tour around campus. We'll meet back here around 11:45", she said, opening the door. Tidus spent the rest of the hour showing Sora the campus. He pointed out the gym, the Blitz sphere, the cafeteria, and the lockers. They then returned to class and got their assignments. 

Shop class was one of the greatest classes that day. Tidus was assigned as Yuna's partner, while Wakka was assigned as Selphie's. Their first assignment was to make a candleholder. "Hey, Tidus", Yuna said, "can you give me a hand here? My candleholder kind of looks like a lopsided lollipop." Tidus glanced at Yuna's creation. Sure enough, the ends were bumpy and jagged, while the whole frame looked like it could snap at any minute. "Wow. That's um… wow", Tidus replied. Yuna giggled a little and pulled Tidus over to her disaster. "I think I messed up with the sander. It's a little too thin, and I think that—" Before Yuna could finish, her Uncle Cid walked over to her work bench. He observed the monstrosity over before saying, "Yuna, what is this?" Yuna looked away from her uncle, almost as if she was ashamed. "I-It's a candleholder", she said. Cid only shook his head. "No, no. It's all wrong. You need to sand it down a little on the side… and that frame, so shabby… I thought you knew better, Yuna", Cid replied. Yuna only tilted her head away from her uncle, who was now looking at Cloud's creation. 

The class bell rung and Yuna quickly made her way out of the classroom. She shielded her face as Rikku approached her. Tidus could only watch from afar as Rikku hugged her cousin. _It must be tough,_ he thought_, to have an uncle as a teacher_. He wished he 'd said something, anything, to comfort Yuna. But what could he say? After all, he had just met the girl. It would've sounded stupid coming from him. 

Lunch time finally approached. Tidus waited for Wakka to come out of class, then walked to the cafeteria. "Do you see her", he said, stretching out his neck and looking around. "Find my brother and you'll find her… oh, there they are!", said Wakka. Sure enough, Lulu was sitting hand-in-hand with Chappu Sed, Wakka's brother. They slammed their trays down on the table. "This seat ain't taken, ya?" Chappu shook his head and Lulu rolled her eyes. "Well, if it isn't the Queen of the Goths. Hail your majesty", Wakka chuckled, bowing for Lulu before taking his seat. "Very clever. Did you come up with that one all by yourself?", Lulu replied. Wakka jokingly glared at Lulu. Tidus gave her a look-over. Sure enough, Lulu was adorned in nothing but black. Her jet-black hair, though in a ponytail, hung down towards her waist. She wore a black fishnet under-shirt with a black baby-tee shirt over it. Her fur bracers hung loosely around her arms, which were topped off with cut-off gloves on each hand. In fact, the only thing that wasn't black was her promise ring from Chappu, which was silver with a purple Al Bhed diamond in the middle. Her right arm was currently wrapped around Chappu, while her left clutched Chappu's hand. They weren't exactly a normal couple, but they were in love, and that's what counted. 

"Excuse me, mind if I sit here?" Tidus turned around. Yuna smiled shyly at him. "Umm… sure", Tidus replied offering her a seat across the table. Lulu waited for an introduction, but knowing Tidus, that wasn't about to happen. "Hi, I'm Lulu", she said, holding out her hand. Yuna began to say something, but Rikku quickly grabbed Lulu's hand and shook it gratefully. "I'm Rikku", she began, "and this is my cousin, Yuna." Lulu tilted her head.

"Yuna? Not Mayor Braska's daughter?

"Umm, yes."

Everyone stared at Yuna. She quickly hid her face so that no one saw her blushing. Tidus looked somewhat shocked. "I didn't know you were related to Braska", he said. She giggled and said, "Well, you didn't ask." Lulu and Rikku also laughed. Tidus chuckled, but he was thinking of something different. _Yuna is Mayor Braska's daughter?_

It was finally the end of the day. Tidus hurried to catch up with Yuna, who was currently talking to Rikku. "Hey Yuna", he yelled. Yuna stopped and turned around. "Yes?" Tidus panted as he pulled out his English book. "Do you remember… which pages… he wanted us… to read?" Rikku peeped over Yuna's shoulder and said, "Pages 243-312. We're supposed to read this story about this blood thirsty shoopuff". She shivered a little. "As if those things already didn't give me the creeps". They continued walking towards the buses. "Oh wait", Yuna said, "I forgot. I'm riding home with Paine." Tidus tilted his head. "Who's Paine?" Almost immediately, a sleek, black Corvette speeded into the parking lot. The woman driving had short, silver hair and mysterious black shades. "You guys coming or what", she said, blasting her Evanescance CD. "We'll be right there!" Rikku grabbed Yuna's arm and began to pull her towards the car. 

Yuna struggled a little, and then dropped a note on the ground. Tidus looked at it, then at Yuna. Yuna nodded at him and got into the car. He picked up the note, brushed it off, and then unfolded it.

If you have any problems with the homework, call me.

Her number was written directly underneath it. Tidus grinned, then looked up. The car was driving off, but Yuna saw Tidus and smiled back. _Something tells me I'm gonna need a lot of help tonight_. 


	2. Phone Calls and Candy

Note: Final Fantasy X and all characters involved are copyright of Square Enix. 

****

Chapter 2: Phone Calls and Candy

Yuna's POV

The first thing Yuna noticed when she got home was her father's white stretch limmo in the driveway. This was a truly a rare sight, as Braska rarely had time to come home to his family. She gathered her things out of the trunk. Yuna shrugged her backpack over her shoulder and waved goodbye to Paine. She raced up the steps to the front door, Rikku following close behind her. 

She barely wrapped her fingers around the knob when the door opened. She immediately squealed with excitement and hopped into the man's arms. Sure enough, it was Braska. He was a tall, slender man with piercing blue eyes and a smile that could melt even the most stern of women. His hair, gelled forward and spike just a little, was a dusty brown. Yuna and her mother seemed to be the only two that could see that he was much more than a businessman. "Ah, darling, how was your first day", he asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Yuna shrugged. "It was all right." Braska chuckled. "That's great." He smiled at her for a second, then snapped back into reality. "Oh, honey, I can't make it to dinner tonight. I'm sorry." Yuna seemed a little hurt by this, but she tried to cover. "Oh… okay." Braska didn't seem to detect the slight hint of pain in her voice. He gently patted her on the head and made his way to the limousine. Rikku smirked slightly. "Don't worry Yunie", she said, grasping Yuna's shoulder, "he'll probably be home after dinner." Yuna smiled weakly at Rikku, then made her way inside. 

Yuna's mother, Rina, had anticipated the girls' arrival. On the kitchen table, a plate of snacks had been arranged for the two. Yuna grabbed a fruit and a muffin, then headed upstairs to her room. She slipped off her boots fell face-first onto her bed. Rikku followed close behind, her arms piled with assorted chips and candies. 

"Yuna, put this on", she said, as she balanced the foods in one hand and reached for a CD with the other. She tossed it nonchalantly at Yuna. Yuna screamed. "You got Lenne's new CD?" Rikku giggled. "Got it just yesterday! C'mon, pop it in already!" Yuna popped the CD into the CD player, then read the back. "Oh, number four! Number four!", Yuna screeched, quickly pushing the forward button four times. The beat to Lenne's song, "Real Emotions", began to play. Rikku and Yuna hopped onto the bed, striking their best songstress poses and dancing to the beat. Yuna grabbed the TV remote off her dresser and began to lip sync with the song. "Proudly in the hazy borders of my heart, I can feel the pace, or something like it!" Rikku grabbed her comb out of her back pack and soon the two pop singers were belting out the song word-for-word. 

"Everything I've seen in those hazy dreams can't compare to what I'm seeing now! Everything's so different that it brings me to my kneeeeees!" Suddenly, Rikku lost her balance and fell backwards, taking Yuna down with her. The girls sat in a laughing fit. Their sides were aching and it became harder and harder to catch their breath between cackles. Three quick rings signaled from Yuna's phone, and they both gasped. Rikku wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's Tidus!", she said, her voice now mixed with shock and delight. 

Yuna reached for the receiver, taking small breaths to get her breathing under control. Deciding she couldn't do this alone, she pressed the "speaker" button. Sure enough, Tidus' voice boomed out from the box. "Hello?" Yuna and Rikku mouthed a shriek to each other. Tidus spoke again. "Hello?"

"Yuna here."

"-And Rikku!"

"Ha ha. Hey Rikku! Listen, Yuna, I was-err- having problems with our English homework and…"

"Problems with homework? Puh-lease! Just ask her out man!"

Yuna jabbed Rikku sharply in the stomach. "Ow!", she squeaked. Tidus laughed. It sounded like he was nervous, or at least Yuna thought so. Yuna mouthed, "Rikku, out!" Rikku gave a dramatic gasp and left the room, positively mortified.

"Sorry about her. She's been like that since… oh I can remember."

"Heh, no problem. I gotta cousin. He looks a lot like me. Same age too."

"What's his name"

"Shuyin."

"Shuyin? _The _Shuyin Blitz of the Spira Vegnas?

"So you've heard of him."

Of course Yuna had heard of him. His posters covered her walls. She had been obsessed with him for over a year now.

"Are you kidding, I…"

She stopped. She couldn't tell Tidus. Saying that she liked his cousin was kind of odd. Tidus really didn't need to know about her small infatuation with Shuyin. 

"…can't say I've ever heard of him."

Tidus laughed. Yuna glanced at the clock.

"Well, I guess we better get cracking on the homework, huh?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Thanks."

For the next hour, the two of them compared notes and helped eachother with questions. By the time they had finished, it was a little late. She could here her mother yelling at her to get off the phone. She sighed.

"Tidus, I gotta go."

"Bummer."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

"Yeah. Thanks again!"

Yuna hung up the phone. The door swung open, Rikku in the doorway. She was dressed in pajamas and had her sleeping bag slung over her back. "Bout time", Rikku grunted, "I've been waiting for like, ever!" Yuna cocked her head, curious as to Rikku's get-up. "Why the jammies?", she said. Rikku shut the door behind her. "The mold in Brother's room was starting to have conversations with him. We're fumigating." She through her pack on the ground then back-flopped onto the bed. 

"Sooo… what did he say?" Yuna could sense Rikku's curiosity growing. "Well… we talked." Rikku eyes narrowed as a sly grin spread across her face. "Talked? About _what_?" Yuna was getting a kick out of this. She paced the room back and forth. "Oh, you know." The Al Bhed teen was on the edge of the bed now, her arms flailing. Rikku and Brother both had a habit of getting into odd positions. "Tell me", she screamed, throwing a pillow at her cousin. Yuna dodged it. "Hey", she yelled, throwing the pillow back at her and nailing her in the head. The two began a wicked pillow fight. Suddenly, the door opened. Rina was at the door, giving the girls a rather peculiar look. "Oh", Yuna began, "we were having a pillow fight and… uh… yeah." Rina rolled her eyes. "Okay", Rina said suspiciously. "Thought you might want to know that dinner is ready." Yuna's excitement rose. "Will dad be here?" Rina frowned. "No. He called fifteen minutes ago. He said he'd be late. Sorry." Yuna shrugged and went downstairs, Rikku close-by. 

For the rest of the night, Yuna and Rikku listened to Lenne's CD about fifty times. Rikku was still eager to know what happened, but it seemed to her that Yuna wouldn't spill anytime soon. They played a few video games and had a few more pillow fights. Finally, 9 o' clock rolled around, and it was time for bed. Yuna and Rikku the phone call for a while. After a short time, however, Yuna began to feel sleepy. She said good night to Rikku, then drifted off to sleep, thinking of tomorrow's classes, where she'd sit at lunch, and…

__

And of you, she thought.

------------------------------------------

Author's note: Sorry it took sooo long to update. I got writer's block, so I decided to finish Final Fantasy X-2. I love that story. Oh and two things.

This chapter didn't really have a purpose other than to follow up on the phone call offer in Chapter 1. Yuna already likes Tidus. It may seem like it's going pretty fast, but if you notice, their relationship went pretty fast in Final Fantasy X. 

Anyway, here's Chapter 2. I promise to update A LOT quicker now!


End file.
